L o v e l y
by mato black rock shooter
Summary: Just six letters to describe his life was good with hers. Shin Godzilla x Mothra
1. Chapter 1

L is for Lonely

* * *

The ocean wave was definitely calm, he sat down at the sand while his tail touching the brown sand. Shiin Godzilla huffs, it was indeed peaceful here, he watched the calm waves reaching out his large foot. He could only spot some birds flying away or just trying to get away from him. It's been a few days he didn't spotted some humans, it made himself a bit happy. Knowing that they always watching him, he can't even had a privacy. Wind whistles through the air, the leaves softly touches on the other green. Shiin's head turn to the air hearing a flapping noise, he growled. But stopped realizing it wasn't a threat to him. It landed to his side, she wasn't a real threat she was the most gentlest creature he had known for the past few years.

But, part of him wants to hurt her. For God's sake why? She didn't do anything wrong. She was a protector of all. He was mad, mad at her. He didn't even know why. He knows she won't leave. Silence was slowly killing him, he stared at her relax features. He was trying to stop himself for hurting her, crushing those gorgeous wings. Her eyes was busy staring at the ocean, but sometimes he caught her looking at him. Not a bad way, but more in a sense. He huffed, many thoughts filled on his mind. She was always there for him, Mothra does. He inhaled the sweet alluring scent that comes from her, he looked away, it surprisingly made him calm down.

"You know," she begin.

If you keep staring at me like that. I would melt." she said, her voice is soothing and calm making your chest warm.

"I-I wasn't." he muttered angrily completely stuttering , it was the first time he stuttered.

"Oh? Is that so?" she faced him, with an assuring smile.

"Yes." he gives her a slight glare, trying to scare her off. She only smiled back.

"I don't believe that."

"Mothra." he called, trying to calm himself.

"What are you really doing here?" he asks looking at her, she gaze at the wonderful scenery in front of her.

"I don't want you to be alone." she said softly, looking at him. His face reddens Shiin felt his face growing hotter.

"Whatever Mothra." he grumbles.


	2. Chapter 2

O is for Obedience

Its been a few weeks after the incident. It won't get off on his mind. He swam up to the surface looking at the skies. He was finished eating some whales he found below, Shiin's head was popping out from the sea's surface, he breathed softly.

Not until he heard a shriek of pain a few miles, he look to the direction seeing an island. He knows the shriek came from, he dived back into the water hurriedly.

When he got to the island, he felt his heartbeat going crazy. But why? His eyes were filled with rage seeing Kumonga pinning her down at the floor, clearly unconscious.

"You," it hissed. Pointing his hand to him. "You, felt affection towards her." it said with a smug on its voice.

He let out a roar charging the other kaiju biting its head out, until he could hear the flesh's sound breaking. He spits the head on the ground, he huffed glaring the dead spider Kaiju.

He goes down on Mothra's eye level, he used used his nose gently waking her up. For a few seconds, finally to his relief her eyes flicks a few times.

"Finally, you're awake." he said in annoyed. She carefully stands up trying not to make her wounds painful.

"Thanks, I owe you." she said, smiling a little. He looked away. The Moth was clearly smiling, Shiin even growled. How can even she still smiling?

He didn't reply back, he was starting to walk away. He stopped when he looks back seeing her was about to fall on the ground, he caught her using his body.

She was truly exhausted and beaten up by the fight.

"Mothra? Hey?" he called, but her eyes were closed and alive-thank god. His eyes scanned at her unconscious figure, she didn't respond. He used his strength, recently she was resting on his back trying not to kill her with his spikes, he was finding a cave and gladly he found one. He set her carefully at the ground trying not to wake her up.

He let a soft growl, using his face over him. Checking is she was breathing, she was.

"What would you be? If I wasn't there."


	3. Chapter 3

V is for vital

She was staying on his side for the rest of the month, it didn't bothered him anymore. He felt happy about it, living on this island no one bothering them both.

She churred happily, landing next to him. "Where were you?" he asks the goddess, who looks at him.

"Finding some fruits." she answered softly. He grunt in response, he also did become abit protective towards her, her sapphire eyes gaze at his gold ones.

"You missed me?" she said, her voice is a bit warm making him flushed in red. "What?" she smiled. Her voice wasn't showing surprised but more in a loving way.

"I don't." he growled facing away trying to avoid her attractive blue eyes.

"Okay" she eats her fruits silently, the taste of watermelon filled on her mouth.

"I did." he muttered, which she heard it. She giggled in a childish tone, but hey its adorable to hear it.

"You know you love me." he said facing at her. She faced him, her face reddens causing him to smirk. "Yes, Yes. I do." she churrs happily.

"And you are too important to me." he said softly. "I know that, My King."


	4. Chapter 4

E is for Empathy

Mothra, slowly wakes up from her slumber. Its been 3 years, she find herself cuddling her king, if she had human lips she'll be smiling always seeing him there. She churred lovingly making him chuckle from his sleep, she watched as the sunlight slowly reaching out from the cave. Her wings was wrapped around him, which its good.

 _It was dark, too dark for him. He looks down seeing himself surrounded at the water, black liquid that's what he observed. He moved away, it was strange because his feet just moved like something forced him to._

 _"Father?" a voice called, more like a whisper. A child whispering, he moved away he swear he heard a splashes but it moves more quickly._

 _"Father." the child said again, the ground starts to crumble, his eyes widen seeing a woman who seemed to familiar in his eyes. It had a resemblance to a person he knows the most._

 _The woman's head was hanging low, he sniffed it, her head arise. It was uneasy seeing its smile was been stiched on her face, her eyes was open with no emotion or what so ever._

 _Like a string puppet, it moved like it was been controlled. Her other hand moves slowly reaching to his face._

 _"Where have you been?" the human spoke with a soft voice._

 _"Shin?" he flicked his eyes, the scene changes into a large temple, the pink petals slowly reaches to the ground. Soft arms wrapped around him, he looks down seeing a beautiful woman her brown locks that was tied into a left side low ponytail._

 _"Are you alright?" the woman asks, her blue eyes gains his attention at the woman who had pure concern on her face._

 _"I'm fine." he gaze at her white kimono dress with black strips at her hips. Yellow wave like designs at her arms._

 _"Are you sure about that?" she asks, reaching to touch his face she planted a peck on her forehead._

 _"There." she smiled, his jaw were wide open. "Mothra." he whined, embracing the woman with a hug._

 _"What?" she chuckled at his blushing face. "Come now, Shin. Minya is awaiting for us." she turned away._

 _"Minya?"_

 _"Father! Mother!" a kid comes out from the tree, he had the same color with his father and the eyes-god, he is so beautiful because its blue and it suits to the kid, a wonderful creation. He jumps on his mother embracing her a hug and a huge smile on his face._

 _"Caesar-sensie helped me with kendo today! He was so good!" the child beamed, looking at his Father._

 _"But, not as good as me." he pointed his self, The child giggled._

 _"Old man says he had beaten you many times." Minya continued, his father looks away._

 _"Damn you, Caeser." he mumbled, he could imagine Caesar was laughing at him. He could hear his wife's adorable laugh._

 _"Alright you two." Mothra drew her blades out of nowhere, making the two jump out from their sides._

 _"Who says woman, can't compete?" Mothra said with a press smile. "W-where did she even get that?" Godzilla stammered which Minya heard it._

 _"I had no idea. But! You can fight with Mama right? You always bring your sword, Its been so long to see you two brawl." Minya's eyes sparkled with delight, trying to persuade him._

 _Minya watched as his Mother went to the left side while his father on the right side, he take out his sword holding it out. Both of them charged, their swords clash. Mothra gracefully spun trying to hit him but instead she was greeted by his sharp blade, she duck her head. He swing it to the side she used both of her weapon to block it._

 _"Hm, not bad." he grinned as the two broke off, he charges firstly. She jumped from the ground where she was nearly gets hit making the ground cracked a little._

 _"What?" she smiled, making him laugh adorably. "Nothing- its just you still look beautiful when you're fighting."_

 _"Hah!" she gestured herself. "There are things you don't know about me." she shyly giggle in response. Her smile disappeared when she look to his side, the brown haired woman drops her blades and run towards him, she grabbed his shoulders pushing him to avoid something. Like a flash of light a spear landed at her back, blood spills out from her mouth as she looked at him. Her blue eyes were looking at him, "Mother!" She heard Minya's cries. He removed the spear off his wife's body, he heard her grunt in pain._

 _Minya throws the blade at the tree, something falls down at the ground. A dead blonde man, which he recognise it was Kumonga, the blonde man_

 _dressed in black kimono grinned before his death._

 _"Godzilla." she looks up to him, her hands slowly reaching up to him._

 _"Why are you-?" he asks, holding her hand his hands is getting shaky. "I-I" she swallow the lump in her throat._

 _"I'm sorry." she said, the man had a confusion written on his face. She didn't do anything, why is she sorry? Sorry for what?_

 _"That I can't be with you." she said, groaning in pain. "I-I nearly died many times, and I always pray that I would survive."_

 _"You will, I'll carry you to the Old man he knows how to deal with this." he slowly picks her up but she gestured him to stop._

 _"I can't-my body is too weak, I can't make it." she stuttered seeing blood on her right arm._

 _"Mother." Minya cries, she smiled softly. "You're always my little boy, I wouldn't forget you. Remember, Mother always love you." she gave him a final kiss on his forehead._

 _"I'll be here, even you can't see me."_

 _"Please, No." Godzilla felt her grip softened, he looks down seeing his tears on the ground._

"Godzilla!"

"Godzilla!"

He jolted from his sleep, he looked firstly at his tail. He checked if he still had human hands- his human body, it wasn't real.

"Are you alright, Godzilla?" someone churred, he nuzzle her face. She looks at him with confusion. "Nothing, I just miss you" he smiled.

"Okay...?" she said, more like in a question. He slowly gets up letting out a breath, she climbs on his head.

"I love you." he said, with a chuckle escape from his mouth. She chirped happily, trying to kiss him by using her own.

"I know, I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

L is love

"Shin, come on!" Mothra chirped happily tapping his head softly, he let out a soft growl while he continued to swim towards the city, she flies back to the sky while he was on her side. She churred seeing the Helicopters to the side following the kaiju couple. Well, the shobijin contacts to Mothra that humanity needed help because of MUTO's arriving on the earth and Mothra who was the Goddess of Peace agreed but to him, he just need few nibbles on his cheek just to make him come with her to fight those things they didn't met yet. Mothra feel the cold breeze washing over her fur as she flies a bit close to him.

"I didn't know you were a slowpoke." she chittered, like she was giggling.

"Mothra." he whines in a playful manner, he felt embarrassed to be teased. But thank god, The humans cant understand the two. "I'm just teasing you, Shin" she said softly, he buried his face at the ocean even more. He felt he was blushing!

They arrived at the hawaii, Mothra firstly flies over at the cities watching the people get cleared, she used her wings not causing a tsunami as she carefully landed on the beach. She chirped at the tiny humans. The lights slowly turns off, it was too dark.

"Huh?" she looks at the mountain, her head poking out from the building, Shin arrived breaking some building. "Be careful!" she chirped at him which he did. She nuzzle her head to him with affection.

She looks down, With a soft hum. She was pregnant and he didn't literally noticed it, she chirped happily. She bends down trying to hide her figure to the building making Shin looking at her in confusion, why is she so damn energetic?

"Mothra?"

"Yeah?" her head pokes out from another building again.

"What are you doing?" he asks sniffing some air, she jumped a

bit. 'Oh my! Did he noticed? Did he? I can't believe it!-'

"Is this the effect when you're eating whales?"

 _What?_. She could felt a heavy brick lands on her head. Did he just? Oh my, by the gods. She wants to laugh but she tried to prevent it. She smiled, looking away silently. "You're clueless." she muttered it under her breath. He turned to the side as he sniffed the air, he growled sharply.

"What's wrong?" she crawls behind him, he puffed his chest up seeing some strange human crafts for flying.

"I think, I know where he is." he growled once again, started walking towards the airport. She looks down once again. "Well, little one. Looks like this won't be so good." she chirped, flying up at the air. "Hope your father will know you soon." she hoped. She watched Godzilla stomps towards the Airport. The helicopter falls down at the airplane creating a huge explosion as it lands it to another then to another. The male MUTO spread his wings letting out a warning chitter.

But, Shin inhales deeply as he roared angrily at the male MUTO. He growled loudly, The male MUTO charged trying to hit him but Mothra came down from the sky charging him at the ground making the ground vibrate. Mothra was about to fly back at the air but air but the male MUTO grabs her wings throwing her to a building. Shin bites one of his legs, it screeches so loudly.

She checks the her abdomen, she churred softly nuzzling it. The egg was okay, she looks up at Shin who was worried.

"Did he hurt you?" he lean towards her checking her crampled wing that was been grab by the male MUTO. "I am fine Shin." she assurred to calm him down.

"Here, you could rest on my head." he offered, she climbs at his head wrapping her self, she placed a small kiss on his forehead. "Thank you." she said with a yawn. "Hey, Shin" she called, he swams at the ocean but leaving his head above for her to breath. "Yes?" he asks continuing to swim.

"Could you please, find me some whale if we got back tonight at the island?" she yawn feeling she's gonna lay her egg any time on this week. "For you, I will."

...

Next day, the meal was good. She chomped the whale meat blood spread around her face while she eat hungrily. "Hmmm! The whale is so good!" she slurped the meat like a piece of noodle, she hummed. Shin was watching her at the whole time not saying a word. "Looks like, I bought you the right whale." he looks at her licking the blood on her face. "it tickles!" she churred. She stops when she felt pain on her body, she lands on the ground.

Shin gasped under his breath, he let out a roar in agony while his eyes were wide open. "Mothra? What's going on?" He tried to help her. "I am alright." she breathed, she was gonna lay her egg right now.

"What do you mean your alright?" Shin asks, still clueless about her labor. "What do you expect-" her hormone rises. "YOU GOT ME PREGNANT YOU BIG LIZARD!" she screeches over, making Shin flinch.

He never saw her angry, and he admit she was hot and scary at the same time. "We could do this-you could do this, just breath." He assured holding her arm.

"I SWEAR TO MYSELF, I'LL USE MY GODRAYS TO YOU. BECAUSE YOURE SO DAMM CLUELESS ABOUT THIS!" she shriek angrily.

It was damn successful, Mothra lays at the beach trying to catch her breath while Godzilla felt his hand hurt for her hard touches. Her eyes closes as she rests on the ground. "Y-you're going to be a father." she said softly, He nuzzle her fur with affection. He lays beside her.

"I'm going to be the best father to our son or daughter." he snorted with a giggle. Her head weakly lay down on his head. "I know."

He sighed, feeling the pain on his chest where it starts to grow purple. He can't do anything with this, he wished he would be still alive after the battle of the MUTOs. Shin is slowly dying.


	6. Chapter 6

Y is you

Both of the King and Queen of kaijus roared in victory, defeating the two MUTO's in one place. Mothra gave a happy chur.

"We did it! We won!" she chirped happily, posing a victory stand while landing on a broken office building. Now, they need to go back to the island. She knows their child will hatches and she cannot wait!

"Isn't exciting? Our little one will be born soon!" she gave a happy chur once again. She looks at Shin who's had a smile on his maw. Her eyes widen seeing her King collapses on the ground.

"Shin!" she gasped in horror, flying to his side she used her little hands poking his body. She let out a painful shriek, looking at her. She nuzzle his maw trying to make him get up, she called him once again.

"Shin? Shin!" she tried to use her hands but, nothing work. What's going on?, why isn't he moving? What in the world is happening?!.

Dr. Serizawa hangs down his head, watching the Queen of Monsters trying to wake him up. "Why isn't he moving?" his partner ask looking at the two kaijus in disbelief.

He swallowed the lump of his throat, Dr. Serizawa's lips quivers. "Gojira, is dying."

The Queen let out a sad cry for failing to wake him up and didn't know whats happening. "Does she know about this?"

His lips form into a thin line looking away, then glance up at the two. "I'm afraid, no."

Mothra cried, laying infront of him not leaving his side until he'll wake up. She nudge his face once again, waiting a response.

"Please. Please, wake up." she cried, looking down.

When a shadow looms over, she weakly stands up from the ground. Watching a familiar kaiju above from the sky. Tears keep rolling from her eyes, she let out a warning shriek.

"Well, Well isn't my Dear Sister,Mothra."

Battra, her brother lands infront of her with a cackle escape from his mouth. She readied her fighting position, even she was too weak for this. Mothra hoped she could do it. To protect her family at all costs.

"Battra, its been a long time." she hissed under her breath, Battra sneered at her with disgust seeing Shin on her side. "Protecting the weak, are we now?"

"This is none of your concern." she said with a warning tone in her voice, Battra cackled once again pointing his little hand to the unconscious kaiju.

"Sister," he said coldly. "Why are you even defending this vile creature-oh." now he understood what's going on here, why she disappeared and never come back. She placed her right wing on Shin protectively.

"Ofcourse, its Love! its always been Love! A Beauty falls inlove with a beast! Let me guess? You two mated and you had an egg? A new offspring, another one who will defend in this cruel world. This is perfect! Too perfect. To-" he stopped, when he tackled Mothra tossing her at the air like a poor doll, Mothra begin to flapped her wings avoiding his attack. "Kill you!" he yelled trying to claw her insides out. She manage to dodge his attacks and body slammed him at the air, she breaths heavily. If she could take down a MUTO then she could take down Battra. She fired a zap across Battra's body, she watched him twitched in pain, she used her wings slapping his face. She spun around releasing some thorns she heard him shriek in pain, and zap her thorax making her fall at the ground.

She stands up, she shakes her head she felt dizzy. The tears cant stop flowing out from her eyes, she approached his brother trying to hit him off again, but this time Battra churred evilly blasting her at the wings it really did some huge damage on her left wing. She fought back headbutting his head and drag him across on a building, she let out a distress call. Battra wont let her own sister keep winning, he nearly impaled her body through a spear like building instead of her damage thorax her damaged wing was been impaled. She cried out of pain, trying to get her wing out from the building.

"Its the end, my dear sister."

She twitched in pain, looking at his brother hovering above her. She let out one painful scream, lifting her body up from the ground grabbing his brother and let his own body impaled instead.

"It'll never be end." she said with determination on her voice and cough weakly. Pushing his brother's body deeper making the evil kaiju cried in pain.

She watched him slowly on his death, after that she limply went back to his king. She did won, but the sadness still didn't left her. She nudged his face one last time, praying he will wake up.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mothra?" someone called softly, she sobbed seeing Shin awake-alive! And well, he slowly rises from the ground. His chest was glowing purple. He looks sadly at her. "You need to go." he said, not like a command but a small request that makes his heart ache.

"No!" she churred, "I can't leave you!" she cried he nuzzled her face and grunt in pain in his chest. "We can fix this! The fairies could fix you! Please. Please." she sobbed looking down.

"W-what is happening?" she asked him, his eyes darted away. "Mothra." his voice is so soft and she knows that tone of his voice its killing her softly. "I'm dying."

 _What?_ Her eyes widen, she backed away slowly noticing the purple glow on his chest. She cried even harder. "No, please no. The cosmos could fix this! Just don't leave... Me."

Shin assured his mate, he gave her a peck on her forehead which he learned from the humans when he notices them.

"You need to fly away, I need to get out from this place where you and our child can't die because of me." he said, calming her down. He looks from the sun rising up.

"Take care for him or her, I love you two both."

She churred sadly, she slowly flies above from the ground. He holds one of her hand, giving her a last final smile. She smiled back, closing her eyes before flying away.

Shin sighed, and begun to swim away from this place a place were he could die peacefully. He looked at the sky. Memories flood into his mind.

...

Mothra was a few miles away, she keep flapping her wings even she was crying until she heard a blow at the distance. Her mouth quivers in sadness, letting out a cry for losing her mate. For losing Shin.

She arrived at the island, she drops on the ground weakly and felt the healing process around her body. She needs to rest, she closes her eyes. The Goddess lets herself embrace the darkness.

She won't give up, she wont let him down! She'll be strong and will defend the world with out him.

 _Crack..._

"Hmm?" she wakes up from her slumber, she shake her head off. She arose from the ground and makes her way to their egg. She hears a croon sound of a baby, her eyes gleamed in hope seeing a small kaiju coming out from the egg. The cub looked like him the eyes he got ut from shin, the cub wiggle its way out and croon once again. He had small little fur on his neck like she has. "Hello little one." she manage nuzzle him, the cub roared cutely and nuzzle back to his mother.

"Welcome to our world..." she paused finding a name for him

"Junior." she said sweetly. The little one sneezes and buried his body to her fur only his head was poking and he licked her face. She giggled.

"Mama."

"He got his first word-" she looked from behind expecting him to be there happy for them. She find only an empty space, she looked away trying not to cry. She crack a smile, the little one yawns tiredly. She lay down and continued to sleep, the prince was born.

...

Few months later...

"Mama!" someone called, she wakes up she looks down seeing her son awake. "Are you hungry?" she nuzzled his face making the cub croon with affection with his Mother. The little cub climbs at her head, she begun to search some food. She found some delicious fresh fruits at some part of the land, if she could just swim she could give him some whale or fish. Junior nibbled the fresh oranges eating eat while watching his own Mother staring at something, he continued eating. Finally, he used his head to distract her from staring again. He always noticed it, but he wont ask.

"Mama?" he asks over, asking her if she was alright since Mama is the only thing he could say. Her little hand ruffle his head gently. The little cub burp loudly, the two exchange a glance before laughing.

"Cute." she said softly, when Junior sneezes she looks from the sky feeling the wind brushes her fur she chuckled and felt warm in her insides.

"Mama" he giggled, he rolled down nearly into a lake. She caught him by using her wings using it as a block. She carefully placed him a distance from the water.

"You always love danger, do you Junior?" she sighed deeply but smiled, she remembered him that much he got it from his father always love dangers. She slowly went down at the lake checking if the temperature was good, since the lake wasn't that deep she could able to touch the ground on it. She let out a sigh of relief when the water is cool and good. "There we go." she slowly puts him at the water, the Mother kaiju watches her son tries to swim she used one of her hands to pick up the pace. "Mama" he said like he was proud to do it, she hummed lovingly.

"Thats it, Junior." she spoke with a proud tone on her voice when he was now swimming on his own, he circled her hand and spits some water. The cub giggled, they all stopped when Mothra looks at the trees.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" she asked in her stern voice. She was ready to defend the thing that was watching them.

"Hey? Relax its me."

"Angurius." she said with surprise tone on her voice. _How did he even get here?_ She asked in her head seeing an old friend. "Before you could ask! I uh asked one of your faires! Because I need- no- We need your help." Angurius had a pure scaredy cat face. "Oh? Is that Junior? He's so adorable." Angurius cooed at the baby who giggles.

Mothra cleared her throat, Angurius laughs awkwardly. "Please Mothra, we really need your help. Rodan cant hold that fucktard so long."

Mothra gasped under her breath, covering her child's ears. Glaring at the other kaiju who was gulping.

"Who is this 'guy' you are talking about?"

"He proclaimed himself as a King, no offense but I prefer Shin than this cocky bastard." Angurius yelped in pain when Mothra slaps her wing at his head. Her glare hardens. "Alright, just please watch your mouth." she requests grabbing her cub from the water. "He looks like Shin, belated congratulations by the way." Angurius sighed sadly, Mothra let Junior climbed at her head first. _Well, if Angurius is right. I as a Queen will defend his throne._ She said in her mind hoping the guy she will face soon wasn't aggressive as King Ghidorah.

They arrived at the monster island, she noticed some monsters with wounds even bruises on their faces.

"Mothra! Thank heavens you're here." surprisingly Manda with beaten up body trembles down, Mothra spun around using her healing ability she had to the monsters. "Manda, how did this happened?" She asked at the female kaiju, Manda roared at rage. "Some kaiju thinks he's the King and started to beat us all! We didn't do anything!" Manda hissed. Mothra sighed.

"I think Rodan and King Caesar can't hold him long." Manda watched when Rodan lands at the sea. Rodan scrambles up walking at the seaside.

"Fucking bitch!" he yelled angrily, throwing a crab that was clipping on his wing. "Where the fuck is my bestfriend anyway?" he growled mumbling at his breath not noticing Mothra and Junior that had arrived.

"Rodan." Mothra churred worriedly looking at the kaiju who's face turned pink from embarrassment seeing the Queen with the Prince. He shouldn't have cursed that much. "Oh- I didn't see you there Mothra." _please don't kill me._ Rodan prayed, Mothra rolled her eyes putting her son down, The cub crooned and started to play the sand at the ground.

"Mama?" Junior looks at her Mother, she nuzzled his head making him giggle. "I'll be back, soon little one, Mommy's gonna beat someone up" she chirped, when her aura changed into a happy one that can kills you both physically and mentally.

"Manda, mind take care of him. I don't mind if the fight gets bloody."

She hovered from above seeing two figures fighting at the distance, she gave a loud churr swooping down the guy who was fighting King Caesar. She flies from above the sky, she flapped her wings she flips her self and dives down she could feel the air and a bit of pain when she crashed herself to this called new 'King'.

She churred once again, she flies towards her old ally King Caesar who was really tired for this shit. "I thought you wont come." King Caesar said trying to catch his breath.

"Well, Angurius literally went to the island. Ofcourse, it was an emergency. I always be here when theres a conflict." she glared at the smog that was caused by her diving the kaiju down.

"But I'm trully grateful for saving me, I owe you. Queen Mothra." King Caesar bowed the Goddess sign for gratitude for saving his own ass on time.

"You need to go back at the shore, I'll be dealing this mess." she glance at King Caesar.

"Do not worry, I'm gonna try to get rid of him-." King Caesar pushes her off when a large boulder of rock nearly hits them both. "Looks like we anger the poor guy." she looks at the rock now at the ground with large cracks.

The smog clear out, the world seemed slow her eyes widen seeing a familiar face. She gasped, She felt she wanted to scream. She hated this- she truly does. Her heart beats rapidly, she looked away felt a stung in her chest. _He was gone, accept it. He was g-gone._ She reminds herself, rage filled inside of her when both of them clashes over. She glared at the another one that looks like him- _no, it doesn't._ She denies it.

"Who the fuck are you?" the kaiju growled at the Queen of the monsters.

"Watch your language, please." she spoke politely. She could get triggered from this Kaiju. He studied her, she wasn't amused at him not even once. If he swear one more time-

"I am Mothra." she introduced herself.

"Then I am Zilla, you bitch" he roared in agony, Mothra's eyes twitched. "The new King of the Monsters."

 _This is too out from my league, if Shin was here. I know he could beat him._ She growled under her breath, flapping her wings she ducks down an incoming atomic rays. She glared at the kaiju, she hold his tail and throws him at the ground. She churred and once again slammed him to the side like a heavy sand bag. She was getting tired of this kind of fight, just some other kaijus who wanna be King of all.

She flies over seeing his eyes closed, she was about to go-.

"Junior dont!" Manda yelled, trying to get the prince before he reaches at the battlefield.

"Mama!" her son called her name making her heart stop, she looked to the side seeing Junior running towards her. "Junior no!" she yelled when zilla already smacked his tail on her back, he stomped her wings. She let out a painful cry trying to wiggle out from his large feet. He sniffed her scent.

"I like what I see, right now."

 _What?_ She felt fear rising up, she whimpered trying to wiggle her way out. She froze, the kaiju above her was life threatening the way he sniffed at her own makes her scrunches up in disgust. She felt her heartbeat rising up again, his claws lands on her face giving it a scratch. She could feel the blood coming out from it. Mothra knew she's going to be hurt today. She doesn't want to see Junior in this whether the following actions wasnt good to be look at. She just want to go home alive and happy with her own son at her arms. She growled under her breath.

"Get the hell off at our Queen and our _FUCKING ISLAND_ , you fucking Bastard!" Angurius tackles him away from Mothra. Manda helps her up, the wind brushes over at her skin. Angurius proudly rolls back to them with a proud smile. "Thank you, everyone." she said with a smile.

"Mama." she gave her son a nuzzle on his maw, seeing her mother alive was a good day.

She stood herself, raising her wings for warning. "If you're the Queen, then I must make you as mine." Zilla sneered over her. "This kaiju thinks he had some balls to take you out." Rodan chuckled slapping his own chest. Mothra looks at him with 'really?' look.

"I could take you down, I don't mind. You can't take Shin's throne. Not on my watch."

The kaiju huffs at the Queen, sending a growl. "Suit yourself, If I win. I will make you as my Queen you'll bare my own children." he grinned.

"You can't do this Mothra." Manda approached her she only face her with a calm look. But before Mothra could go her body was dragged at the ground, she let out a cry of pain. A roar interrupts them.

"Let her go."

She looked behind her seeing another one but something was off and she couldn't put a finger on it. "Zilla, get your claws off her." he spoke with a threatened voice. Zilla released her off at the ground. "Tsk, sorry Boss."

They way Zilla said that name, Mothra watched the another one winced on when he called him boss , they were comeplete different but. The other one who arrived right now. She felt something, a presence but what?

"Sorry bout him, being an Asshole." he barked making Zilla rolled his eyes turning away.

"Shin?" she asked, the way she said it making him wince even more. "Mothra, I am home." his voic trembles that he was trying to say it.

She tackled Shin at the ground, she wrapped her wings at him. She burst into tears, she cried. Shin smiled, pressing his maw to him.

"I-I."

"Ssshhh, its okay. Im here, my Queen." he hummed to calm herself down, she buried her face to his rocky hard chest. "But how?"

"It changed me." he explained, her body trembled he nuzzled her head. She sobbed. "Mama?"

"Is that?" Shin broke the hug but still he held her close. The little prince slowly walks towards the strange kaiju, with the same eyes as the prince.

"Junior, his name is Junior." Mothra chuckled. Shin slowly approaches him, the prince shyly looks at his own father that he didn't knew.

"Junior its me, boy." Shin bends down looking at the Prince of kaijus. "Papa?" Junior asks his eyes widen. Little tears formed in his eyes running towards his father. "Papa! Papa!" he yelled nuzzling his head.

"I miss you too son." Shin nuzzles back making the prince giggle.

Shin was about to go home with his family, he was greeted with his old friends. "Rodan? Angurius?" Shin greeted with a happy smile.

"You fucking bastard." Rodan points his claws to him. The pissed off kaiju marches towards Shin. "We thought youre fucking dead!" Rodan yelled angrily trying not to cry to see his bestfriend alive.

"Come here you son of a bitch!" Angurius rolled to him angrily, Mothra watches the two kaijus chasing her mate. She smiled and felt relieved. It was lovely to see this kind of scenery which she didnt expected.

...

He watched from above, his wings flapped many times. "He's alive huh?" the first one hissed.

"How did that even happened?" The second one asks angrily seeing Shin alived and well. "Do not worry, we will be the one who'll finish him off." the third head of King Ghidorah chirps evilly, his red eyes glows at the darkness. A new evil has been born.

-END-

...

 **Yey! I've done it! The first Godzilla story I have finished! Thank you guys for reading my first Godzilla story!**


End file.
